battletechfandomcom-20200214-history
Argo
The Argo is a DropShip in BattleTech. It was built and put into space in 2762 as an exploratory vessel but contact was lost soon after during it's maiden voyage to the Rimward Periphery. It was assumed destroyed during the New Vandenberg Uprising. It was later discovered that it had crashed on the surface of a remote moon. First discovered by pirates, it's location became a well guarded secret of House Arano. Kamea of House Arano had intended use the since-recovered and repaired ship and use it as a symbol of the Restoration but instead hands it over to the Commander (player) after the Liberation of Weldry. The crew of the Argo consists of Executive Officer Darius Oliveira, Navigator Sumire Meyer, and Chief Mech Tech Yang Virtanen. Also on staff are the Restoration liason Alexander Madeira and Engineer Farah Murad. Locations on the Ship *'Command Center' **Location for the Executive Officer Darius Oliveira and Lord Madeira. Players can browse and accept new mission contracts here. *'Barracks' **Players can hire, dismiss, and upgrade pilot abilities in this area. The Argo starts with 8 bunks but can be upgraded to hold as many as 24. *'Mech Bay' **Holding location for BattleMechs. Upgrade 'mechs here. The Argo will hold only six initially but this space can be upgraded to carry more. *'Engineering' **Location of Farah Murad, the ship's mechanic. *'Navigation' **Location of Navigator Meyer as well as the Star Sytems map. Players can find out more about gameplay mechanics from Meyer. *'Captain's Quarters' **Player's personal quarters. Customize the Lance's name, colors, pattern, and insignia. Go over finances and review the groups current standing with factions. History The Argo is an ancient DropShip created during the Star League era. It was one of only two argo-class prototypes ever manufactured by Boeing Interstellar. The other - The Myrnidon - was never finished. The Argo was designed as an experimental self-sufficient semi-mobile base of operations that would be able to sustain the crew on long-term missions. It was sent on it's voyage mission to the Rimward Periphery in 2762. The intended mission of the Argo was to follow behind the first wave of exploratory missions, supporting multiple surveyor, terraformer, and colonizer teams while they completed a deep survey of the system. To accomplish this mission, the Argo would stay in-system for six months at a time, while the JumpShip that carried it there would move on to other systems and other tasks. The Argo was a mobile space station, in a sense, providing supply and temporary habitation for teams on dangerous missions in unsettled space. Description The Argo is too large to land on a planet, much like the similarly-sized Behemoth. The prototype multiple docking collar system allowed for smaller DropShips to attach to the Argo for resupply, cargo transfer, and personnel transfer; these docking collars allowed smaller ships to remain attached while the Argo linked with a JumpShip for jump transfer, or to break off and remain in-system while the Argo moved on ahead. The Argo was thus meant as a logistical hub for a small flotilla of DropShips, which would dock and undock with the ship as needed to complete their independent missions. With 57,000 tons of cargo space, the Argo was able to carry supplies for multiple young colonies, arms and armaments for garrisons in need of resupply, colonists being moved to or evacuated from a colony, military hardware, and fuel for other ships. It lacks the armor or maneuverability to function in battle, and it is vastly outclassed in size and firepower by even the smallest WarShips, and it was this non-combat role that ultimately led to its abandonment; the Boeing factories on Galax were entirely repurposed for wartime, and there was simply no place for a peacetime exploration ship. The Argo featured a unique folding grav-deck design, which allows the ship to remain habitable while in orbit around a planet or station-keeping near a jump point. The three habitation ‘pods’ lie flat against the ship’s central spine while under thrust; while the ship is stationary, the pods extend and the collar to which they’re attached rotates. This keeps the living quarters and medical facilities under gravity at all times, which makes the ship habitable for long tours of duty. The flight control area and command center are located deep inside the ship, near its spine, and are only under gravity during thrust. They’re serviced by fast passenger-sized lifts that run the length of the ship, allowing the crew to muster for duty in just minutes in an emergency. References *Argo Description - Kickstarter de:Argo Category:BattleTech (2018) Ships Category:BattleTech (2018) Gameplay